Love Letter
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Ah… Una carta de amor… ¡Qué difíciles son las cartas de amor! ItaSaku AU Humor/Romance OneShot


.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. La canción que aparece, es de Leona Lewis "Love Letter", pero está traducida, así que este OS en parte, es Song-Fic, y la canción es a sus respectivos dueños, y no la uso para otros fines. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Love Letter

**Tipo:** One Shot

**R:** T**  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras:** 1786

**Advertencia:** Tal vez alguna que otra palabra. Y OOC, me parece...

**Summary:** Ah… Una carta de amor… ¡Qué difíciles son las cartas de amor!

**Dedicación:** A Yanel! xD que lo leyó, y le gustó xD, y me recomendó ponerlo como OS y no como cap de OWABT xD

.

.

Love Letter

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Song-Fic/Humor/Romance

One Shot

.

.

Se rió como _tonta_.

Sonrió como _tonta_.

Se sonrojó como _tonta_.

Sus ojos mostraron alegría completamente _tonta_.

Su alegría era _tonta_.

_Se sentía completamente tonta._

Pero a final de cuentas_, una tonta enamorada…_

.

Y si, todo eso sentía por el simple hecho de gustarle alguien. Pero a eso, ella lo llama _'Amor'_.

Si, es una chiquilla de catorce años, enamorada de un tipo de veinte.

Y eso no es todo.

El tipo de veinte años, es hermano de su amigo Sasuke.

_Qué casualidad…_

Es lo que algunos habrían dicho.

Y bueno, se seguía riendo como una completa idiota, pero una _idiota_ enamorada…

.

Estaba decidida.

Simplemente, estaba confirmado.

Le diría a _Itachi_ que le _gustaba_.

¿Cómo se lo diría?

Es muy tímida.

Cara a cara no es una opción.

Tal vez…

¿Un mensaje por celular?

Se rió de aquella idea, ya se lo imaginaba…

"_Hola Itachi-san…_

_¿Sabe?_

_¡Me gusta mucho! – Inserte un emoticón y corazoncitos-_

_¡Por favor! ¡Salga conmigo!_

_Atte. Haruno Sakura,_

_La amiga de su hermano"_

Que _mono_… le diría su llamada amiga –nótese el sarcasmo- Ino.

Aunque claro, después le diría:

"_Eres una estúpida- se ríe- ¡¿cómo se te ocurrió enviarle un mensaje de texto a Itachi-san declarándole tus sentimientos tan amorosos?"_

Y en parte, Ino tendría razón de decirle eso. Y es que, su delirio llegaba a niveles inimaginables, ya se imaginaba la respuesta de ese mensaje de texto, ¡hasta había varias opciones!

La primera: Otro mensaje de texto. O sea, la respuesta…

"_Sakura-san:_

_¿Se siente bien?_

_Lo pregunto porque jamás en mi vida me habían enviado un mensaje de texto declarándome sus sentimientos._

_Y déjeme decirle que, de tan solo imaginarlo o pensarlo, muero de risa._

_Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… - se ríe como loco- le aseguro que jamás olvidaré esto. Deje que se lo cuente a mi ototo-baka…_

_Se despide con un 'gran' beso_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_PD: No me gustas…"_

Eso… O directamente…

"_Sakura iba camino a casa de su amigo Sasuke, junto con el baka de Naruto, y claro, el mismísimo Sasuke._

_Cuando iban abriendo la puerta, el maravilloso hermano mayor de Sasuke va saliendo. Los ve, y decide acercarse:_

— _¡Hola muchachos!_ _—Los saluda de manera contenta. Después, se voltea a ver a Sakura._ _— Sakura-san…— le habla amablemente, y ella, se queda mirando como tonta_. — _Tengo malas noticias, pero más que nada es la respuesta al mensaje de texto que me envió…—le dice, provocando que los chicos se le queden viendo._ — _Lamento decirle que no correspondo a sus sentimientos, yo ya quiero a alguien…_—_ le dijo, pasando por la peor humillación de su vida."_

_._

_Que fuerte…_ Le dijo su 'yo' interior.

Y es que, tal vez, su yo interior tenía razón. Siempre _tenía_ una respuesta negativa.

¡Pero en fin!

¡Era definitivo! ¡_Jamás _enviaría un mensaje de texto declarándose! _Aunque no fuera Itachi_…

Bueno, ¿qué otra forma podría decirle?

Ya dijo que no a decirle cara a cara, mucho menos un mensaje de texto.

Había pensado en grabarle una canción o tal vez un video…

_Una foto tuya, ¿desnuda…?_ Le pregunta su 'Yo interior'.

¡¿Estaba loca? ¡¿Cómo una foto desnuda…?

Las cosas anteriores eran una verdadera pendejada.

En primer lugar, ella no canta.

En segundo lugar, su voz se distorsiona con el video, inclusive con el micrófono.

En tercer lugar, una foto suya, desnuda, sería como acosarlo. Prácticamente 'cógeme'

¡Claro que no lo haría!

¿Cuántas opciones le sobran?

_¿Una carta de amor…?_ Le vuelve a preguntar aquella persona que vive en su mente.

¡Eh! ¡Ella dijo _cuántas opciones le faltan!_ No una _más…_

Pero, tal vez no sea _tan_ mala idea.

.

Por Kami… Estaba nerviosa, _muy nerviosa._

Tomó una hoja beige, con unas rosas largas por todo el marco.

"_Querido Itachi-san:_

_A pesar de no conocernos bien, quisiera decirle que me gusta._

_Atte. Haruno Sakura"_

Tomó la hoja y la volvió a leer. No le gustó, comenzó a reírse de su propia carta, recordándole a su sueño donde le enviaba un mensaje de texto.

_Que estúpida se oyó mi carta…_ Se dijo así misma, arrugando esa hoja y aventándola al discreto cesto de basura. No atinó la bola de papel, quedándose por ahí regada, a un lado del pequeño cesto.

Tomó otra hoja igual.

Comenzó a escribir nuevamente:

"_Amado Itachi-San:"_

Gritó varias palabras no muy bonitas.

Volvió a arrugar la hoja de hermosos dibujos discretos.

En primer lugar, no le había gustado su _segunda_ carta porque su letra _cursiva_ había salido del asco, simplemente horrible, hasta un niño del preescolar lo haría mejor que ella. Había decidido intentar aquella letra porque su _amado_ Itachi-san escribe como un mismísimo dios. Su letra tan elegante era para quedarse admirando, y ella, escribe peor que un chiquillo de preescolar. Vaya suerte la suya.

En segundo lugar, le dijo _'Amado Itachi-san'_ ¿Quién pone eso _así_, hoy en día? ¡Según ella, nadie! ¡Más que alguna otra ingenua, como ella!

Gritó más malas palabras en su cabeza.

Más enojada, volvió a tomar otra hoja:

"_Mi estimado Itachi-san:"_

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, sus labios se apretaron de una manera muy fuerte. También sus cejas se fruncieron mucho.

Estaba muy enojada.

¡Qué difícil es hacer cartas de amor!

¡¿Cómo diablos se empieza una carta de amor?

Volvió a hacer bolita aquella bonita hoja de papel.

Estaba decidida, si en esta no le quedaba, mejor se colaba de noche a la casa de los Uchiha y después, debajo de su ventana le gritaría: "¡Uchiha Itachi! ¡Te amo! ¡Estoy loca por ti!". La verdad es que sonaba algo muy loco, pero escribir una _carta de amor_ era más difícil que escribir un poema en literatura.

Decidida, tomó lo que sería el último intento para aquella carta de amor.

.

"_Itachi-san:_

_La verdad no sabía, y aún no sé, como escribir una carta -de amor-._

_Y para ser sincera, casi me arranco todos mis cabellos, casi me acabo la tinta de la pluma y me acabo casi todas las hojas de bonitos dibujos, -literalmente-._

_Y también, decidí que el día de hoy iba a ser valiente y le escribiría diciendo mis sentimientos por usted, Itachi-san._

_A pesar de que tenga catorce años, ¡lo amo!_

_(¡Y no me prohíba soñar, tengo derecho y ni usted ni nadie me parará!)_

_Y aún sigue siendo difícil escribir esto. He intentado muchas cosas para decirle mis sentimientos, y al final, resultó que sería una carta de amor, cortesía mía._

_Así que por favor, escuche lo que tengo que decirle…_

_._

_Nunca puedo esperar a que se acabe el día_

_Así para finalmente ver tu cara otra vez_

_Así que encontraremos una manera si este deseo se vuelve realidad esta noche_

_._

_A pesar de no conocerte_

_Te extraño_

_Te puedo sentir en mis sueños_

_Y espero que, cuando despiertes_

_Tal vez, me recordarás_

_Y ahora, pienso que este es el destino_

_Porque cariño pertenecemos juntos_

_Yo sé que todo estará bien_

_Tanto como estemos juntos_

_A través de la luz del sol y de la lluvia_

_Sé que durará por siempre_

_Solo la noche pasada me quedé despierta hasta noche_

_Y te escribí una carta de amor_

_Te escribí una carta de amor_

_A pesar de no conocerte_

_Te extraño_

_Te puedo sentir en mis sueños_

_Y espero que, cuando despiertes_

_Tal vez, me recordarás_

_Y ahora, pienso que este es el destino_

_Porque cariño pertenecemos juntos_

_Yo sé que todo estará bien_

_Solo si estamos juntos_

_A través de la luz de sol y la lluvia_

_Yo sé que durará por siempre_

_La noche pasada me quedé despierta hasta tarde_

_Y te escribí una carta de amor_

_Te escribí una carta de amor_

_._

_A pesar de no conocerte_

_Te extraño_

_Te puedo sentir en mis sueños_

_Y espero que, cuando despiertes_

_Tal vez, me recordarás_

_Y ahora, pienso que este es el destino_

_Porque cariño pertenecemos juntos_

_Yo sé que todo estará bien_

_Solo si estamos juntos_

_A través de los rayos de sol y la lluvia_

_Yo sé que durará por siempre_

_La noche pasada me quedé despierta hasta tarde_

_Y te escribí una carta de amor_

_Una carta de amor_

_._

_Con cariño,_

_Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura iba camino a casa de Sasuke, claro, con ambos chicos...

— ¡A veces como te odio, teme! ¡Y también eres realmente _molesto_!— había comenzado Naruto

Sasuke, bastante cabreado por lo que dijo aquel niño, le contesta:

— Pues yo te odio más, ¡y si yo soy molesto, tú eres lo que le sigue!

Naruto, más enojado, le responde:

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Teme!

— ¡Dobe!

— ¡Teme!

— ¡Dobe!

— ¡Teme!

— ¡Usuran...!

— ¡Ya cállense, ambos! ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Ya casi los odio! ¡Y los dos son molestos! ¡Nunca dejan de pelear, por cualquier cosa están peleando! ¡Cuando lleguemos a tu casa, Sasuke, date por seguro que le diré a Mikoto-san! ¡Y tú! — Dijo apuntando a Naruto— ¡En cuanto vea a Kushina-san...!— Pero, mientras ella seguia en su monólogo, notó como ambos chicos palidecían. Sakura, más enojada por su falta de coraje, les contesta: — ¿Qué? ¿El ratón les comió la lengua a ambos? — les pregunta con un tono burlón. Pero entonces, alguien la interrumpió...

.

Alguien tose, interrumpiendo a aquella chiquilla mandona:

— Hola, chicos...— Aquella voz tan contenta, felz, pero a la vez, seria... ¿De dónde la conoce? Ah ah ah... Es...

— ¡Itachi-nii!— comenzó Naruto. Naruto admira mucho a Itachi, como a un hermano.

— Aniki...— Sasuke, se pone tan _feliz_ cuando lo ve...

Itachi les sonrie a ambos, para después voltear a Sakura y agregar:

— Sakura-san...— y Sakura, ante esto, se sonroja levemente, y comienza a sentir como una rara tensión se pone en ella.

— Itachi-san...— le contesta en forma de saludo, forzando una sonrisa. Itachi notando esto, recuerda la _carta_. Sonrie, y después se acerca a ella y le abraza, para después, decirle al oido:

— _Muchas gracias por la carta_, _Sa-ku-ra..._— y al terminar, le planta un casto beso en la mejilla. Sonrie, y voltea a los muchachos, que lo ven como si estuviera loco, y a la vez, con ganas de matarlo: — Me tengo que ir, chicos, cuídense...— voltea con Sakura y le dice: — Adiós, Sakura-_san_, cuídate...— terminó, yéndose de aquel lugar, con una gran sonrisa plantada en su cara.

Mientras tanto, los chicos, dejando de ver a Itachi, voltean a Sakura, fulminándola con la mirada, para después agregar:

— Nos quieres explicar...— comenzó Sasuke

— ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste con Itachi-nii, Dattebayo? ¡¿Por qué te besó así?

Sakura, todavía en shock, les contesta:

— Es una larga historia...— termina ella, con una sonrisa _tonta _plasmada en su cara. Y los chicos, bueno, ni que decir de ellos...

.

.

**A/N: Sip, este iba, _iba_, a ser el cap 11 de OWABT, iba... xD**

**ya no, cuando lo acabé de escribir, y le dije a mi amiga que si lo quería leer, y me dijo que si, le gustó, xD, y yo disfruté escribiéndolo, me dio mucha risa xD jijiji, y me dijo que si daba el ancho para estar de OS, yo también lo pensé, ya traía la idea de ponerlo por aparte xD, total, tengo muchas ideas para esa historia n_n**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado, y pueda merecer reviews n_n (Recuerden que me alimento de reviews! No me dejen muriendo de hambre! xD) **

**Reviews~!**

**Me despido**

**Les mando muchos besitos**

**Les recuerdo que actualicé dos historias**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Besos**

**Bye**


End file.
